When you find your brother with another guy
by Setus
Summary: [One shot] Rukia comes home one day and catches her brother with another guy... ByakuyaXRenji.


Ohoho! Evil Setus is on the loose again. My first shot at this pairing, sort of influenced by seeing everyone having a great fun writing them together, so thought I'll give it a shot.

thanks to Kou Haruko for pointing out a mistake. thanks thanks thanks.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Traumatized. 

That is the only word I can use to describe how I feel when I saw that scene.

It is surprising, really, that how much I do not know about my brother, despite being adopted by him, and living in the house for a few decades. Well, it isn't my fault actually, considering he doesn't talk much, way much taller than I am so it's hard to look him in the eye, and the fact that he avoids me as much as he can in the household, at least that was how it was when I first entered the house.

Things changed a little around after the fiasco with the dorky traitor captain of the 5th Division. My brother starts to acknowledge my presence in the household, starting out with a nod at my greetings to an occasion question about my whereabouts. It's nice to know someone out there cares for you, and finally feeling part of the family, as a person and not just by name.

Okay… I'm sorry to say that I'm rather ignorant about the happenings in 6th Division, and frankly, all I know about that division is that the captain is my brother and the vice-captain is my childhood friend. That's all.

Oh yea, and that the vice-captain dreams of surpassing my brother, and the fact that he is pretty much loyal to my brother despite the initial hatred and a few prickly incidents.

Which is why I'm annoyed with my friend. We started out the same time and now he is one notch above me as a vice-captain and I'm nowhere near a seated officer… argh…

Other than that, I know nothing, I swear.

I've never heard my brother talk about his work; neither did my friend say anything regarding the division matters. All I can say that it is pretty much amusing to see that my brother, man of little words, working with my best friend, man of thousand brawls. I can never understand the logic behind why the two is working together…

Seriously! I mean, look at it this way, you see my brother, you think of the word 'calmness', and then you see my friend, you think of the word 'chaos'.

Want more proof? Look at their respective Soul Reapers, and you have your answer.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm looking down at my friend. I am thankful to have him as my friend who came to my rescue when I'm in trouble. And I am NOT choosing between him and my brother. So don't get the wrong idea. Both of them are equally important to me.

Which I why I am really traumatized when I opened the door to my brother's study… just now.

The housekeeper told me my friend is here. Judging from the face that he had and the tone he used, I know who it was. Seriously, when are they going to get off the high-and-mighty-throne of theirs and accept the fact that there is no difference between nobility and commoners except the delusional aura that resides in their surnames?

Anyway I gave him a little face of disgust. Hey, my brother accepted me, and now I'm being appreciated by the head of house, as known as my brother. Nothing wrong with defending my own believes right? Right.

Well, I don't know what came over me, but I headed for my brother's study. Something tells me it isn't right.

First of all, my brother never brings home his work, and the only reason I can see that my friend is here is that they are here to discuss work because their relationship is simply, for work.

Next. Nothing, and I mean, nothing, would get my brother to invite my friend over. Even the blind can tell that despite my presence in the house, he still has this arrogance that he is of nobility and that my friend is, sadly, a commoner no matter what position he holds and the achievements he made.

Lastly, if they are here for work, it makes absolutely no sense because, there's simply no reason why they cannot settle any work issues, at work.

So I crossed the long corridors of the house, which reminds me, I hate the design of the manor… why is it that I have to walk for a million miles just to get somewhere??? Whatever, I can't complain anyway…

The doors to my brother's private study loomed ahead and I strode towards it. And just as I was about to knock on the door, I heard a crash inside. Abandoning all thoughts, I slid open the door with much force the door actually rattled and drew my Soul Reaper…

Allow me to explain why I was in such a state of shock when I heard a crash.

Firstly, my brother is a careful person. Despite his stature, being taller and more built than I am and all that, he is really careful. Why? I have never seen him fall. Or trip. Or stagger. The man can pass an obstacle course with knifes and arrows within three seconds and not a scratch or a crease on his clothes.

Secondly, my brother happens to be very particular about his things. I once knocked over a chair and slightly dislocate its position from its original place and received an almost death-incurring glare from him. And if you see him sit at his table doing his work, you can see everything is straight. The scroll is straight, his chair is parallel to the table, and basically everything on his desk is parallel to its neighbor.

Thirdly, my brother hates to break things. Again, I once broke a small drinking cup and received my second almost death-incurring glare from him.

So the above all reasons attributed to the fact that a crash and the breaking of something in his study are simply impossible. It is either, my brother is being attacked and out of the chaos he broke something, I mean, the ASSAILANT broke something, or he just fainted that he knocked over something.

Anyway, back to where I was sword-drawn, rattling door.

"Nii-sama!"

"Argh! Rukia!" Renji's choked voice boomed and I was momentarily stunned. Or rather, boogey-eyed and jaw-dropping.

"Is there something you want, Rukia?" Byakuya nii-sama asked calmly, not moving from his position.

"Ehh…. No! Nothing!" I snapped out of my daze quickly. "Sorry to… disturb you…"

And yes, I quickly backed out of the room, before I suffocate under his Reiatsu or see cherry blossom petals… that's the last thing I want.

Anyway I ran back to my room, to the extent of using Shunpo, though as not as good as my brother's but at least it can get me through the sickening long corridors. And that's where the word 'traumatized' comes in.

Later that day, Byakuya nii-sama came looking for me, which is the last thing I want for that day.

"Rukia…" his usual monotonous voice is enough to scare the living lights out of anyone. And frankly, I'm not even considered 'living', that is if I were in the real world's context…

"Yes, nii-sama?" I kept my head bended low, despite even if I look straight ahead I still can't see his eyes.

"I want to clarify something." Oh shucks… there's no way of escaping now… "This afternoon, Renji suffocated and I was reviving him when you walked in."

"Yes, nii-sama." What else can I say?!

"It must be the Reiatsu of the house. Commoners are not used to such high levels." He continued.

As if…

"Yes, nii-sama."

"That's all." Byakuya nii-sama finished and left without another word. After the door closed, I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry…

Well, I supposed it's pretty natural that I couldn't sleep that night, not with the images of earlier this afternoon and nii-sama's words flashing across my mind…

Anyway, the next day there was a meeting for the Women Shinigami Association. Well, I wasn't paying much attention to Yachiru-taichou, can't really blame me… blame it on… whatever.

"Rukia!"

"Huh!" I looked up, startled to hear my name shouted with three octaves higher. Everyone was staring at me… now I'm in deep trouble…

"Rukia. What has gotten into you today?" Nanao-fukutaichou asked.

Then, without thinking…

"Hey… what would you do if you find your brother with another guy?" I asked… without thinking…

BOOM!!!

CRASH!!!

GYAAA!!!!

More screaming.

"KUCHIKI TAICHOU??? ON TOP OF RENJI?????? KISSING????????"

That was when I know I'll be seeing cherry blossom petals when I get home…

* * *

How was it?? haha! drop me a review? thanks! 


End file.
